Most users use programming guides to find content to watch on their television (“TV”). A typical programming guide includes a grid of text that provides information on available content. For example, the programming guide may state what channels are available, what content is available on the channels, and the dates and times of when the content will be showing. As such, programming guides forces users to read through a plethora of text to find content to watch. This results in a user experience that is neither interactive nor engaging.
In addition, some users don't have a specific TV show or movie in mind when they watch TV. These users aimlessly search through multiple screens of their programming guide and decide what to watch based on short text descriptions of the content. This approach is inefficient and impersonal.